


Gdyby wyspa była niebieska

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [27]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: [au]
Relationships: Kokujouji Daikaku & Miwa Ichigen, Miwa Ichigen & Original Character(s)
Series: K -ISLAND X- [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053440





	Gdyby wyspa była niebieska

Drugi i Złoty Król, Kokujouji Daikaku, był nieco zmieszany.

Stanowiło to o tyle niezwykłe zjawisko, że ten posiadający ogromną moc człowiek, który praktycznie samodzielnie ucznił z Japonii potęgę, niemal nigdy nie odczuwał zmieszania i prawie nic nie było w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Oczywiście nawet w obliczu kryzysu umiał zachować spokój – w innym wypadku zapewne nie osiągnąłby takiej pozycji i sukcesu. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że jego stan ducha nie bywał czasami lekko zachwiany.

Przyglądający się zmarszczce na skroni swojego króla Królik powstrzymał westchnienie, następnie odchrząknął, by zapowiedzieć swoje przybycie, i wkroczył do pomieszczenia.

– Mój panie, przybył siódmy i Bezbarwny Król, Miwa Ichigen.

Nawet nie patrząc w stronę posłańca, Kokujouji niedbale skinął dłonią.

Chwilę później w komnacie Kamienia Drezdeńskiego rozległ się stukot tradycyjnych sandałów. Ich dźwięk rozbrzmiewał tak lekko, jakby idący człowiek nie ważył więcej od piórka, a sama ziemia obawiała się reagować na jego ciężar. Mężczyzna zbliżył się i stanął naprzeciw Kokujoujiego; dopiero wtedy staruszek podniósł spojrzenie na przybysza.

– Wyglądasz na wielce zakłopotanego – stwierdził Miwa Ichigen z niewielkim uniesieniem kącików ust.

Dopiero kiedy obaj mężczyźni stanęli naprzeciw siebie, stało się aż nazbyt oczywiste, że różnili się tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe – zarówno usposobieniem, siłą, jak ich tak przyziemnymi sprawami jak wiek czy priorytety. Nie przeszkadzało im to żywić do siebie szacunku, a nawet pewnego rodzaju przyjaźni.

Kokujouji skinieniem nakazał gościowi spocząć po drugiej stronie monumentalnego biurka, przy jakim sam siedział.

– Czy ona nadal odmawia współpracy? – zapytał Miwa.

– To mało powiedziane – Kokujouji parsknął gorzkim śmiechem. – Już na początku moi ludzie mieli problem z dostarczeniem jej na audiencję. Żadnymi sposobami nie chciała dać się namówić na dobrowolne pójście z nimi, nawet więcej: odebrała jednemu z nich broń i zagroziła, że zrobi sobie krzywdę. Musieli pozbawić ją przytomności i przetransportować tutaj siłą. Jeszcze nie doszła do siebie… – w tym miejscu zawiesił głos, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale z tego zrezygnował.

Miwa wbił spojrzenie łagodnych oczu w Kokujoujiego.

– Obawiasz się, że gdy się obudzi, znowu spróbuje czegoś nierozsądnego?

Zamiast odpowiedzi nastąpiła jedynie niewielka, ledwo zauważalna zmiana w powietrzu. Tak jakby, kontrastując wcześniej z krokami Miwy, to atmosfera nabrała nieznośnego ciężaru. Ale Miwa wiedział, że nawet tak niepozorne drżenie świadczy od silnym wzburzeniu. A silne wzburzenie u Kokujoujiego nie zdarzało się bez poważnego powodu.

– Doprawdy, jakich myśmy dożyli czasów. Żeby królem ładu i porządku został ktoś tak… nieodpowiedni.

– Niezbadane są wyroki Kamienia – odrzekł tylko Miwa, spuszczając wzrok ku podłodze. U jego stóp, pod szybą z grubego szkła, niezwykły artefakt zdawał się kpić z trosk dwojga mężczyzn. – Być może jej przebudzenie ma jakiś ukryty sens.

Kokujouji nadal patrzył w bok. Jeśli słowa Miwy przyniosły mu pocieszenie, nie okazał tego.

– Nawet jeśli, nie będzie nam dane poznać tego powodu – odparł ponuro.

Miwa skłonił głowę i przymknął oczy.

* * *

Pomieszczenie, choć cokolwiek przytulne i niepozbawione wygód, podejrzanie przypominało więzienie.

Isola nie pamiętała, jak się tam znalazła ani co robiła przedtem. Jej ostatnim wspomnieniem była rozmowa z człowiekiem w masce królika – człowiekiem, który przemawiał niezrozumiałym dla niej językiem, mówił o królach, kamieniach, mocach, aż wreszcie nakazał jej udać się wraz z jego jednakowo upiornymi towarzyszami do Wieży Mihashira. Isola odmówiła, więc człowiek w masce musiał chyba ją ogłuszyć, bo kiedy odzyskała przytomność, leżała na pryczy w tym przytulnym, ale odizolowanym i zamkniętym pomieszczeniu.

Po otwarciu oczu leżała chwilę bez ruchu, wpatrując się w sufit i usiłując poukładać sobie wydarzenia ostatnich kilku godzin. Bezskutecznie. Nie pomagał fakt, że jej okulary gdzieś przepadły, kiedy była nieprzytomna, oraz że w jej ciele buzowało nowe, niespotykane dotąd wrażenie.

Gdyby nie ta bomba…

Jeszcze kilka godzin temu znajdowała się w Shizume, zajmując się swoimi sprawami. Panował zupełny spokój, a niczego nieświadomi ludzie przechadzali się po ulicach ze znudzonymi minami. Wtem jednym z wieżowców wstrząsnęła eksplozja; szyby poleciały w drobny mak, gruzy rozprysły się na wszystkie strony, a uszkodzona część budynku zaczęła spadać ku ziemi, by wkrótce nieuchronnie przynieść zagładę setkom istnień.

To właśnie tam znajdowała się wtedy Isola. Kiedy ujrzała nadlatujący betonowy szkielet budynku, nie myślała o niczym. Nie miała nawet czasu odczuć szczególnego strachu. Jedynie wpatrzyła się w konstrukcję, nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku, i—

Budynek i wszystkie fruwające odłamki spowiło nagle niebieskie światło, które powstrzymało upadek. Betonowy kikut zawisł w powietrzu, a po chwili zaczął unosić się do góry, do miejsca, gdzie pierwotnie się znajdował. Kilkanaście sekund wystarczyło, żeby po eksplozji nie pozostał nawet ślad, wieżowiec wyglądał jak nowy, a setki ludzi zostało ocalonych. Isola wpatrywała się w to jak ogłupiała.

Co… jak…?

Trwała tak w osłupieniu i nawet nie zorientowała się, że to jej sprawka, dopóki nie zjawił się człowiek w masce królika. Stanąwszy naprzeciw niej, ukłonił się i oznajmił beznamiętnie:

„Jestem posłańcem Złotego Klanu, Tokijikuin. Gratulacje z okazji twojego przebudzenia, czwarty, Niebieski Królu.”

Co? Co? To śmieszne. To przecież niemożliwe. Królowie to nie osoby, które przypadkowo używają mocy akurat wtedy, kiedy jest im potrzebna. Królowie to byty odległe i wstrętne. A już na pewno królami nie zostają ludzie nienawidzący królów. To bez sensu. To absolutnie niemożliwe.

Tylko że niemożliwe już się wydarzyło, czego dowodem była ta luksusowa złota klatka, gdzie właśnie znajdowała się Isola.

Podniosła się do siadu i omiotła wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Ściany były pomalowane ciepłym brzoskwiniowym kolorem i udekorowane jakimś złotym deseniem. Nawet jedno okno nie wpuszczało do środka promieni słonecznych, o ile nadal panował dzień. Oprócz pryczy w pokoju znajdowało się tylko biurko i krzesło z drogiego drewna oraz obiciami w takim samym kolorze, co deseń na ścianach.

Podniósłszy się z pryczy, Isola skierowała się do również obitych złotem drzwi i spróbowała pociągnąć za klamkę. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, były zamknięte.

Dopiero teraz poczuła ogarniający ją lodowaty strach. Czemu jest tu trzymana? Co to w ogóle za miejsce? Czego chcieli od niej ci przerażający zamaskowani ludzie? I dlaczego miała przeczucie, że prawdziwy powód do strachu przyniosą jej dopiero odpowiedzi na te pytania?

Wtedy rozległ się chrobot zamka w drzwiach.

Isola zamarła niczym sarna w świetle reflektorów. Wstrzymała oddech, szykując się… właściwie sama nie wiedziała na co. Walkę? Ucieczkę? Obie opcje w obecnym położeniu wydawały się równie absurdalne; nie znalazła przecież żadnego przedmiotu, który mógłby posłużyć za broń, wymierzoną w kogoś lub w siebie samą.

Drzwi otworzyły się. Stanął w nich mężczyzna w tradycyjnym stroju i o uśmiechu tak łagodnym, jakiego Isola jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziała.

– Witaj, Niebieski Królu. Miło mi móc wreszcie poznać cię osobiście.

Pozdrowienie, choć pozbawione jakiejkolwiek złej woli, nie uspokoiło Isoli. Nadal stała bez ruchu, od góry do dołu mierząc mężczyznę wzrokiem. Musiała wyglądać na przerażoną, ponieważ mężczyzna nie podszedł bliżej, a jedynie jego uśmiech poszerzył się.

– Nie obawiaj się. Nikt nie chce twojej krzywdy. Jeśli już, jesteśmy tutaj po to, by ci pomóc.

– Po… móc? – myśl o przyjmowaniu pomocy od kogokolwiek nie była Isoli miła. – Kto to jest ‘my’? Kim pan…?

Mężczyzna zdjął kapelusz, jaki dotąd spoczywał na jego głowie, i skłonił się. Kilka kosmyków włosów opadło na jego promienną twarz.

– Jestem siódmym, Bezbarwnym Królem, Miwa Ichigen. Zazwyczaj pełnię rolę mediatora pomiędzy królami, jednak w twoim przypadku – wyprostował się – wygląda na to, że potrzebujesz mediacji sama ze sobą.

Isola nie odważyła się zareagować i jedynie ostrożnie wpatrywała się w przypominające bezdenne jeziora oczy mężczyzny. Nie budził strachu, nie wyczuwała w nim wrogości. Jednak w obecnym położeniu nie ufała nawet swoim instynktom.

Miwa musiał zrozumieć jej stan ducha, bo tylko skinął ręką na pryczę.

– Nie rozmawiajmy może na stojąco. Rozgość się.

I chociaż skromne umeblowanie nie pozwalało za bardzo na całkowite skorzystanie z zaproszenia, Isola spostrzegła, że posłusznie siada na pryczy, podczas gdy Miwa przysunął sobie krzesło naprzeciw i także usiadł. Gdy tak znaleźli się twarzą w twarz, bez możliwości umknięcia wzrokiem, dopiero wtedy Isola poczuła się bezbronna, odsłonięta i nikła.

– Więc jestem… królem? – wymamrotała ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. – To dlatego się tutaj znalazłam?

– Zgadza się – przytaknął Miwa. – Zgodnie z raportem członków Złotego Klanu przebudziłaś się podczas ataku terrorystycznego na redakcję jednej z największych gazet w kraju. Gazeta ta, swoją drogą, ostatnio dość pochlebnie wypowiadała się na temat miejskiej legendy o hakerze zwanym X-Ray.

Oczy Isoli zadrżały ledwo zauważalnie.

Podtekst w słowach Miwy stał się aż nazbyt oczywisty. W zasadzie Isoli nie powinno dziwić, że królowie znali jej prawdziwą tożsamość. Byli istnieniami daleko potężniejszymi od niej… przynajmniej do niedawna.

Jednak świadomość, że do tamtej eksplozji doszło z jej powodu—

Miwa nie przerywał ciszy. Bez słowa komentarza pozwolił Isoli zacisnąć pięści na kolanach i trwać tak, z pochyloną głową, w ponurej akceptacji faktów, o jakich przed chwilą nie miała pojęcia. Przynajmniej za to czuła wobec niego wdzięczność. Że nie zburzył ciszy choćby najdelikatniejszymi słowami.

Wreszcie po upłynięciu całej wieczności Isola szepnęła:

– Co się teraz ze mną stanie?

– Nie jest moim zadaniem mówić ci, co robić. Sama musisz odnaleźć swoją drogę jako król. Mogę jedynie – w tym miejscu głos Miwy nabrał ciepłego brzmienia, niczym miód topniejący w słońcu – udzielić ci wsparcia.

– Pan też jest królem, prawda? – Isola nie podnosiła wzroku z podołka. – Po co fatyguje się pan do kogoś takiego jak ja.

– Ponieważ moc króla nikomu nie przyniosła szczęścia—co nie oznacza, że nie napotkasz na swojej drodze światła.

Isola gwałtownie podniosła twarz.

– Pan wie…?

– Tak. – Miwa uśmiechnął się. – Jestem Bezbawnym Królem, najsłabszym ze wszystkich siedmiu. Moje moce służą jednak do zupełnie innych celów niż walka. Jesteśmy poniekąd podobni, nie sądzisz? – uśmiech poszerzył się nieco. – Ciebie również nazywają „wszechwidzącymi oczami”.

Isola wpatrywała się w jego łagodny uśmiech, a w jej głowie panował coraz większy mętlik.

Wszechwidzące oczy.

Ten człowiek, siódmy i Bezbarwny Król, umiał dostrzec wszystkie koleje przeszłości i przyszłości. Isola, choć o niewspółmiernie mniejszej mocy, widziała wszystko to, co przyziemne. Ale teraz to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Fakt, że ktoś znał jej przyszłość, napawał ją złością i rozpaczą jednocześnie.

– Czego oni wszyscy ode mnie chcą – wymamrotała wreszcie.

– Teraz jesteś nie tylko wszechwidzącymi oczami, ale przede wszystkim królem ładu. Doszły mnie jednak słuchy, że mocno cię to zgnębiło. – oczy Miwy posmutniały. – To nas martwi. Twój komfort jest kluczowy dla prawidłowego funkcjonowania klanu, a co za tym idzie, całego państwa.

– A jak niby miałabym nie odczuć przygnębienia? – wbrew wszelkim staraniom Isoli zatrząsł się głos, a pod powiekami zaczęło nieznośnie palić. – Ci okropni ludzie żądali tylu rzeczy, tylu decyzji, i nawet nie zapytali mnie o zdanie.

– Jeśli chodzi o traktowanie twojej osoby, oczywiście natychmiast udam się—

– Poza tym jakim prawem obarczacie mnie tak ogromną odpowiedzialnością? Kto zezwolił wam na decydowanie o cudzym życiu? Czy właśnie takimi ludźmi są królowie? Potężnymi, ale nie liczącymi się z innymi? – parsknęła gorzkim śmiechem. – Nie chcę żadnego terytorium. Nie chcę żadnej nazwy ani żadnego klanu. Proszę, Miwa-san. Zostawcie mnie już w spokoju. – ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Ekspresja Miwy nachmurzyła się ledwo zauważalnie, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Nie próbował także tłumaczyć się ani odpierać oskarżeń. Wstał i, nie odwracając się już w kierunku Isoli, ruszył do drzwi.

Nim nacisnął klamkę, rzekł tylko:

– Mam nadzieję, że odnajdziesz swoje przeznaczenie.

Ruszył przekazać Kokujoujiemu, że to potrwa dłużej, niż się początkowo spodziewali.


End file.
